Many different types of anti-fouling paints have been developed which attempt to limit fouling growth on underwater surfaces. While many of these are successful for a time, all have limitations.
Surfaces which are in contact with sea water are subject to fouling by marine organisms such as barnacles, tube worms, grass growth, mussels. Many anti-fouling paints are available which include a toxicant, such as cuprous oxide, Tributyltin Floride and any organic resin, dissolved in an organic solvent. Many of these paints are successful for only limited time periods, since the toxicant at the surface leached out and additional toxicant within the paint film cannot directly contact and poison organisms as they begin to grow on the paint surface.
Those paints which comprise an organic resin dissolved in an organic solvent are a serious source of air pollution as the solvent evaporates. Recently, environmental controls have been imposed, severely limiting the use of organic solvent based finishes when applied outdoors where evaporated solvent recovery is not possible.
Thus, there is a rapidly growing need for anti-fouling paints which are physically durable, prevent fouling over long periods, but do not produce significant air pollution when applied. Further, the use of organic solvents are limited, due to cost which reflect the current fuel crises.